Nintendo gamebooks
Nintendo gamebooks were gamebooks released in two series, Nintendo Adventure Books and You Decide on the Adventure, and based on video games created by Nintendo. The books feature characters and settings from the Mario Bros. and The Legend of Zelda franchises. Nintendo Adventure Books The Nintendo Adventure Book series of 12 books was published from 1991 to 1992 by Simon and Schuster in the United States and Archway Books and Mammoth Books in the United Kingdom.https://www.librarything.com/series/Nintendo+Adventure+Books They are formatted like the popular Choose Your Own Adventure books, where the reader makes decisions that change the outcome of the story. Ten of the books are about the Mario Bros.' adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom and are based primarily on the Valiant comics published for the Nintendo Comics System imprint. Books nine and ten are about Link from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series.http://www.gamesasylum.com/2013/10/22/nintendo-adventure-books-probably-not-due-a-revival/ Each book is 121 pages long. Each book contains various puzzles such as mazes and word searches. There is an inventory system where the player collects items used to solve the puzzles, and a scoring system where the player can judge how well they did on a scale at the end of the book. In books 1–5, 7 and 8, this is judged by multiplying the number of coins the player collected in the course of the adventure by ten, but in books 6 and 9–12, the player is simply awarded a certain number of points for overcoming challenges (the coin scoring system was joined with the point system in book eleven). There are several endings in each book. There is one victorious ending and multiple unsuccessful (often lethal to the characters involved) endings which end saying Game Over. In 1993, the first six books of the series were re-released as a promotion for Pringles.http://atarihq.com/tsr/books/adventure.html Authors The series was created by Russell Ginns, author of the Samantha Spinner series. Authors were Russell Ginns (writing as Clyde Bosco and Matt Wayne) and Bill McCay. List of books #''Double Trouble'' by Clyde Bosco"MARIO BROTHERS IN DOUBLE TROUBLE: NINTENDO ADVENTURE BOOK #1 (Nintendo Adventure Books, No. 1) (Paperback)." Amazon.com. Retrieved on November 11, 2008. #''Leaping Lizards'' by Clyde Bosco #''Monster Mix-Up'' by Bill McCay #''Koopa Capers'' by Bill McCay #''Pipe Down!'' by Clyde Bosco #''Doors to Doom'' by Bill McCay #''Dinosaur Dilemma'' by Clyde Bosco #''Flown the Koopa'' by Matt Wayne #''The Crystal Trap'' by Matt Wayne #''The Shadow Prince'' by Matt Wayne #''Unjust Desserts'' by Matt Wayne #''Brain Drain'' by Matt Wayne You Decide on the Adventure The You Decide on the Adventure series is a series of four gamebooks published by Scholastic from 2001 to 2002. All four were written by Craig Wessel and were based on Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Color games at the time. List of books #''Super Mario Advance'', , based on Super Mario Advance. #''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'', , based on The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons #''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'', , based on The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages #''Wario Land 4'', , based on Wario Land 4 See also * Nintendo Comics System * Worlds of Power References Category:Gamebooks Adventure Books Category:Series of children's books Category:Novels based on video games